1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display device is a display device in which each of pixels includes an organic light-emitting diode (OLED). The OLED includes a pixel electrode, an opposite electrode facing the pixel electrode, and an emission layer between the pixel electrode and the opposite electrode.